Safe
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: Blaine's been terribly jumpy lately, and when Kurt finally realizes why, he rushes over to help. Based off of the fact that Blaine jumped when Kurt brought the stuffed dog to his locker in Big Brother.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I wish. But no._

**Safe.**

Kurt had started noticing it a few weeks ago. When a locker door shut loudly, or when someone yelled down the hall. Blaine would freeze up, jump, like he expected something bad to happen. He even became startled when Kurt had shut the stall door behind them last week for a between class makeout session. He was just so tense. His shoulders rigid and his back unusually straight. Kurt had never seen him like this, and he was starting to worry.

When Cooper had shown up, Kurt had sighed with relief. He knew Blaine and his brother didn't really get along, and he should feel bad (which he did), but it was the answer he'd been looking for. That's why Blaine was turning into such a frightened child.

But...it wasn't. Even the next day Blaine was still a deer caught in head lights. When Puck threw a football at lunch, Kurt saw his boyfriend cringe. When Finn clapped him on the shoulder, congratulating him on having such a great big brother, Blaine obviously stopped breathing. Kurt could see him count to ten and try to get his heart rate back to normal.

And so when Kurt had stolen the stuffed dog from Rachel and approached Blaine's locker, not being noticed, he knew he had to see if it happened again. He put the dog around the locker door with a strangely voiced "Hello" only to see Blaine quite literally jump out of his skin. He looked so uncomfortable that it broke Kurt's heart.

And then as they walked, without thinking about it, he moved the dog closer to Blaine's face in a teasing motion and watched with a pang of guilt as Blaine flinched backwards. Something was very wrong.

After Blaine and Cooper had "sung it out" (Blaine's words that Kurt chuckled at), Kurt had hoped that this would all stop. Because he wanted Blaine to be okay and he hated, _hated_, that he didn't know how to help.

That night Kurt lay awake in bed, tossing and turning, thoughts racing. He needed desperately to help Blaine, to let him know that whatever he was scared of wasn't going to happen. To help him relax from his stiff attitude and simply to let him know that he was there. That Kurt was there for him and no one else. Then the realization hit Kurt like a ton of bricks. He sat up in his bed, tears pricking at his eyes.

The last time Blaine had been like this was prom. When he'd spoken about being beat up. When he'd been terrified of being at a school dance. When he'd opened up for the first time and cracks had formed. He'd flashed back to old, pre gay-bashing Blaine and Kurt was so caught up in last year's outfit plans that he didn't even see it. But he did now, and oh god did it hurt.

Whether it was Cooper being back in town, or the attention being taken from him and shoved to his brother, something had triggered Blaine. And his behavior had adapted, doing what he did best. He was trying to protect himself.

But there was nothing to protect himself from. Kurt wanted to shout it from the rooftops. Blaine was safe. Blaine was safe, and loved, and adored. He was never ever hated, but somehow he'd come to the conclusion that he was.

And Kurt couldn't let him think that way any longer. He jumped out of bed and thanked Grilled Cheesus that his hair still looked decent. Quickly he got dressed, slid on his favorite leather jacket and Doc Martins, wrote a note for anyone who happened to wake up and find him gone, and then hopped in his car.

Ten minutes later he was at the twenty four hour Starbucks drive through, getting two frozen hot chocolates. He would have gotten them coffee but it was nearly two in the morning and they did have school tomorrow.

Another ten minutes and he was at the convenience store, grabbing candy and a small bouquet of roses; pink and orange, Blaine's favorites. He thanked the tired looking cashier and hopped back into his car.

By the time he got to Blaine's house it was half past two and he realized that he didn't have a key. Growling, he texted Blaine to wake up and let him in. Unsurprisingly, he didn't get an answer and assumed his boyfriend had slept through it. He then grabbed the piece of paper Cooper had given him with his number on it, and texted the number quickly.

_It's Kurt. I'm outside, can you please let me in? I need to see Blaine. Don't wake him up, it's a surprise._

The door opened a minute later, revealing Cooper in his pjs, a smirk on his lips.

"It's not what you think." Kurt said, waving the drinks, candy and flowers in his hands as if to prove it.

"Whatever, lover boy. Go get him." Cooper told him, shutting the big door behind them.

"Parents home?" Kurt whispered in the dim lighting.

"Yeah, but I'll keep watch." Coop offered, and Kurt grinned as he scampered up the stairs.

He opened and shut Blaine's door quietly, setting down his stuff on the chair closest to him. The sight of Blaine curled up in the fetal position, sweaty face contorted slightly, and a pillow being hugged close was enough. This had gone too far.

Kurt pulled the pillow out of his grasp, and Blaine moaned in protest. "Blaine, baby, wake up. It's me, wake up sweetie." He whispered, shaking him slightly.

Blaine woke with a start, jumped out of his grasp and rolled to the other side of his bed with a sharp intake of breath. He looked more scared than Kurt had ever seen, and it hurt.

"It's me. It's Kurt. You're okay, Blaine. You're safe." He assured him, and saw as Blaine collapsed, head hitting a pillow with a thump. Even in the low lighting, it was apparent that he was crying.

Kurt lay down beside him, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it to the floor. He pulled him into his arms, met with little resistance, and felt Blaine curl his head into Kurt's chest. His hair was without gel, a curly mess, and it tickled Kurt's neck and he tried his best to cover all of Blaine. To protect him against whatever he was so worried about.

"Shhh," Kurt cooed as Blaine finally let a sob out. "it's okay. You're safe. I'm here. Nobody wants to hurt you. There's nothing out there you need to be worried about. Our school may be homophobic but you _never_ need to be scared of what happened to you at the Sadie Hawkins dance. I will never let something like that happen to you. I'm here and I'm not leaving."

Blaine pulled away to look him in the eyes. His own amber orbs were wrecked, red and puffy from the overwhelming feelings that were crushing him.

"How...how did you know that was...that was..." Blaine sniffled.

"What you were so afraid of? I saw it Blaine. Don't think I didn't notice. I don't know if it's Cooper being around that triggered you or what, but you've been a wreck lately. You flinch at everything, and I'm so sorry it took me until now to put the pieces together." Kurt told him, tears starting.

"It's just...he was around a-afterwards in the hospital. And he was the same, and I kept having nightmares that they would come back and hurt me again a-and Cooper told me to suck it up and he just didn't care and...it was just...it's too similar." Blaine admitted, nuzzling back into Kurt's chest, his shirt becoming wet.

"Were you having a nightmare when I woke you up just now?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded into him.

"They happen from time to time, but never like this. Five times a night, and I guess I kind of reverted back to how I was then. Just...I'm s-so scared. I can't help it, I wanna feel safe but I don't...I wanna feel okay a-again." Blaine sobbed, and Kurt kissed his forehead repeatedly.

"I know, I know, I saw that. I saw it in your eyes. I know you, and I know when something's wrong. " Kurt whispered.

"I didn't want you to see. I didn't." Blaine nearly whispered.

"But I did. I'm glad I did. I can help you. You need to know that I will always protect you. You'll never have to worry about such a thing again. I mean, look. I finally realized what was wrong and I drove here right away, got us frozen hot chocolates and your favorite gummies. I can't stand the thought of you suffering for one second." He told him, Blaine moving so their faces were touching, eyes close enough to see every freckle.

"I...what time is it?" Blaine asked.

"Nearly three." Kurt chuckled airily.

Blaine smiled. It was small and timid but it was there.

"I know it won't happen overnight Blaine. I know that there are still things that startle you, and it's okay to have anxiety. I can't imagine anyone who went through what you did and then didn't have fears and nightmares afterwards. But the one thing I can promise you is that with me, you're safe. Nobody else will touch you. Nobody will ever hurt you. Especially me."

"God, I know that. I trust you. You're the only person I really trust." Blaine said, voice cracking.

"Good. I trust you more than anyone and anything. I have to, with the way you dance on tables and pianos." Kurt teased.

"I...look, I only did that because everyone was-"

"I know. We were practically worshipping Cooper. And I need to apologize. I was star struck and you know how I get. But I didn't realize how insensitive I was being to you. It'll never happen again. Besides, you know I want you, and only you. I could be surrounded by male models, celebrities and all my first crushes and I'd shove them all away. Because I'm in love with you. Just you." Kurt told Blaine and kissed him on the nose.

"Even with me being a nervous wreck?" Blaine asked, insecurities blatant on his face.

Kurt pulled away from him and climbed off the bed, ignoring the confused look on Blaine's face. He grabbed the bouquet, and kneeled where Blaine had moved to sit with his feet brushing the floor.

"_Especially _with you being a nervous wreck." Kurt said, handing him the roses.

Blaine took them from him with a teary smile, and sniffed them like he always did. "They're beautiful. Just like you."

Kurt chuckled with him. "It's gonna be okay."

"It already is, with you here."

...

Half an hour later they were intertwined on the bed, nuzzling and feeding each other candy. Their frozen drinks were long gone, as well as their energy. Blaine's eyes were drooping shut, flutter by flutter, and Kurt felt the lull of sleep pulling him down as well.

"I'll have a nightmare if I sleep." Blaine whispered. It was breathy and tired and Kurt wanted nothing more than to help in any way he could.

But he couldn't stay, he had school, and Blaine's parents weren't exactly cool about their son having a boyfriend, let alone him sleeping over.

And yet, Kurt was contemplating staying to be a rock for his boyfriend.

There was a small knock at the door. Blaine told whoever it was to come in, and Cooper appeared.

"Kurt, you can stay if you'd like. I'll wake you up before Mom and Dad get up, not that they'd even notice you anyways. I'll sneak you out if need be." He offered. He sent Blaine a small, apologetic smile.

"Thank you Coop. You're a good brother." Blaine told him softly. Kurt felt a grin spread on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. No butt sex guys." Cooper teased, and Blaine groaned as he rolled his eyes.

The door shut softly. Kurt twisted the bag of candy shut and tossed it onto the bedside table. He shifted on the bed to pull Blaine into his chest.

"I'm here. You can sleep. I'm here and I won't leave you." Kurt cooed softly.

"But what about your morning? You won't have your skin care products, or your clothes and-"

"Oh, Blaine. Oh, oh no. You are so much more important than any of that. I'm staying here, and if you get a nightmare, I'll be here to love you. Just like I always will." Kurt told him, and Blaine's thick canopy of eyelashes casted shadows down on his cheeks as he sniffed.

"You..."

"Always zig when you think I'm gonna zag." Kurt quoted.

"That's why I love you." Blaine sighed.

The two cuddled closer together, Blaine curling into Kurt's chest, their breathing falling into a comfortable, sleepy pattern. Sleep began to drag at Kurt, and he noticed that he felt perfectly safe with Blaine. He hoped the other boy felt it to.

"Mr Zig Zag." Blaine breathed into his neck.

"I'll protect you." Kurt whispered before he relaxed into the pillow, heart beating against Blaine's forehead.

As they fell into a peaceful sleep, one that would not be interrupted by any nightmares, Kurt swore he heard Blaine mutter "Safe".


End file.
